


Moving Day

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Brotp, Gen, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Havoc’s helping Braeda move into his new apartment and he’s sure his friend has mistakenly packed two cubic feet of lead bricks instead of cook wear into this box.





	

“Goddamn!” Havoc griped as he lugged a box into Braeda’s apartment.  “What the hell is in this box?  It weighs a ton!”  
  
Braeda, carrying an equally heavy container, panted, “Cook pots!  How else am I supposed to make chili and venison stew?”  
  
Havoc sat the box on the kitchen counter and opened it, citing that he’d never carried a box of pots _that_ heavy before.  When he popped the tape and peered inside, he understood why it was so heavy.  
  
“That’s the biggest cast iron pot I’ve ever seen!” he said as he pulled the lid out.  Inside were other smaller pots, those made of copper and aluminum and much lighter.  But the big one had Havoc all kinds of amused.  He joked that if he had some chain, he could hang it over a campfire.  He also mentioned Catalina stirring the pot in a long black dress and looking every bit the witch she was.  
  
“Where’d you get this old thing, anyway?” he asked.  
  
Braeda placed his box in the appropriate room and returned to the kitchen.  “My Granny.  It used to have a chain at one point, but it got lost over the years.  She said her gramps got it for her granny as a wedding present, and it’s been passed down through the family ever since.”  He reached over and picked it up with one hand, grinning as Havoc’s jaw dropped.  “I thought you said this box was heavy.”  
  
Instead of pouting, Havoc tried to come back with a zinger.  “Well I do occasionally have dates, so I don’t spend my weekends jerking off like some people with strong arms do,” he said with a smirk.  
  
As quickly as he could, Braeda said, “Aliarsayshuh.”  He was not about to be out-zinged.  
  
Havoc’s brows furrowed.  “Huh?”  
  
Braeda laughed.  “Exactly!”  
  
A few moments later, it dawned on Havoc what Braeda had said, and he slugged his best friend in the arm.  “C’mon, asshole.  I don’t wanna be here all day, y’know!  Let’s finish getting this crap in here!”  
  
Braeda sighed.  “Ahh, gotta love moving day.”


End file.
